


A Flash of Cold

by theacedennis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Barry needs help getting out of a jam and turns to the only person he knows in the room.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Great. This is exactly what he needed. Jasmine. His ex, his only real ex, just walked through the door.

“Oh my god, Barry!” She shouted once she spotted him. She ran over to hug him and an unfairly handsome man followed her. 

“Hey, Jasmine. You look great.” 

“Thank you!” She said, giving a little curtsy. “This is James,” she added, introducing the man with her. “My boyfriend,” she added unnecessarily. 

Barry extended his hand which James reluctantly shook. 

“God, I haven’t seen you in forever, Barry. Did that little crush on Iris West ever work out for you?”

He had forgotten how she always got straight to the point, no matter how sharp it was. 

“No, Iris and I are not together, but I—“

“Haven’t been with anyone else because of it?”

He didn’t like her tone. He knew he didn’t love what he was about to do, but he wasn’t going to let her run away with winning the breakup unchallenged. 

“Actually, I’m waiting on someone now.” This was technically true, but very misleading, as Caitlin wasn’t exactly what he made it out to be. She was also very late. 

At that moment, a face he knew well entered the bar. They stared at each other for a moment, a look of questioning plea in Barry’s face, though he could hardly expect Snart to read his mind. It didn’t matter. Snart was coming over. 

“Hi there, Bar. Sorry I’m late,” Leonard said, putting his arm around Barry’s waist. It was exactly what he needed, yet he was incredulous Snart not just knew what he wanted, but that he was playing along at all.

Barry was still in awe as Snart introduced himself to Jasmine and James. 

“Wow,” Jasmine said. “You really must be in love to distract you like this.”

“Been together a eight months,” Snart said, tightening his grip on Barry. “Never a slow moment with this one.”

“We were just on our way out,” Barry said, rushing. “This was just our meeting point. We’ll have to catch you later.”

“I’m having a party tomorrow! You two should come.” Barry didn’t even have time to object before she added, “I’m not taking no for an answer. It’ll be good to catch up. My apartment at 6. See you there!”

Before Barry could press further, Snart walked them both out the door. 

“So,” he said, “I guess you’ll be needing my services tomorrow at 6.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was an awkward car ride over. He should have expected that. But he didn’t want to risk Snart coming before or after him. It maintained the idea that they were a couple and besides, it wasn’t exactly like he trusted the man. 

“Can I ask why you’re doing this?” Barry ventured. 

“You gave me I-need-a-fake-date face. I know it well. I’ve been a fake date many times before. Needed one too, on occasion. And I figured it always helps to have Central City’s Scarlet Wonder owe you one.”

“But we're straight, so why—”

“What ever gave you the impression I was straight?” Snart asked, almost offended. 

“I just assumed! So you and Mick?”

“No, not me and Mick. We’re partners, not…partners.”

Barry turned the corner, coming to a stop in front of Jasmine’s apartment, just in time to stop this conversation.

“Okay,” Barry said, “Remember, we’ve been together…what? What are you doing?”

“Fixing your collar,” Leonard said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At that moment, Jasmine opened the door and screamed, “Barry! Leonard!” Snart gave Barry a quick kiss on the cheek and went to greet Jasmine. She gave him an enormous hug. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. “Come on in, you two.” 

“What did you say to her?” Barry asked.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Leonard Snart, boyfriend extraordinaire, was a sight to see. He got along with everyone, which Barry had never seen him do with anyone but Lisa and Mick. He was funny, he was likable, he was…charming. He made things easier. Things with Jasmine and her handsome, handsome boyfriend. 

“Come on,” Leonard said after they’d been at the party for about two hours. “They’re trying to break out a game and I will not be staying for that.”

“But I haven’t said everything to Jasmine that I—“

“You can save it for another day, we’re having lunch with her and James on Friday. I’m proposing. She’s very excited for us.” 

“You’re proposing?” Barry said, astonished.

“I’m the whole fake dating package from fake boyfriend to fake fiancé, Barry. Come on, let’s go before they make me settle Catan.”

After a hurried goodbye to Jasmine and a terse one to James, they left then, leaving Barry wondering exactly how he felt about the situation.


End file.
